Purple Jellybeans
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: The Cahills log into a chat room and random chaos insues.  A random title for a random story, which is better than the summary.


**A/N: So, me and this random person (she's actually my best friend, but she is random) started saying very random things the night before and decided to write this. I guess this is my version of the "story", if you can call it that. She posted hers on the 39 Clues website and I'm posting mine here. **

**Disclaimer: Me and my insane friend own nothing! Except ourselves. If we owned anything you recognized... then the world is coming to an end.**

* * *

><p>AmyCahill has logged on.<p>

AmyCahill: Hello? Anyone here?

IanLuc4 has logged on.

IanLuc4: Yes, dear cousin.

AmyCahill: Dear God. Somebody help me!

IanLuc4: Dramatic much?

AwesomeNinja13 has logged on.

AwesomeNinja13: Great, Cobra's here.

IanLuc4: Nice to see you too, Daniel.

AwesomeNinja13: How many time must I say this? D to the A to the N; DAN!

AmyCahill: Must you two always argue?

IanLuc4: Yes.

AwesomeNinja13: Duh.

Einstienette15 has logged on.

AmyCahill: Finally! My sanity is saved.

Einstienette15: What are those two doing now?

AmyCahill: The usual.

IanLuc4: We still exist here!

TheHammer has logged on.

AwesomeNinja13: Hamilton!

TheHammer: Hey guys!

IanLuc4: Oh great...

TheHammer: I can feel the love.

AmyCahill: Ian needs to learn his manners, apparently.

IanLuc4: I have manners, thank you very much. I just chose not to use them.

Einsteinette15: Ian, you're an idiot.

AwesomeNinja13: I agree with the smart one.

IanLuc4: You're all just so suppor- Bloody Hell!

TheHammer: Um...

FashionQueen01 has logged on.

FashionQueen01: It's so much fun scaring Ian.

IanLuc4: Well, Natalie, it's not enjoyable on my part!

AwesomeNinja13: Dare I say it, but I think Natalie and me have something in common.

AmyCahill: Sharing the fact that you like to scare Ian isn't that embarrasing. Everyone does.

IanLuc4: Everyone but me.

Einsteinette15: You don't count.

RH555 has logged on.

RH555: Hammy, Dad's ready to kill you.

TheHammer: What did I do this time?

FashionQueen01: Something Neanderthal like in nature.

TheHammer: Shut up, Nat.

RH555: I don't know, but he was bellowing about you coming home late last night and missing training. AGAIN.

Einsteinette15: Do your parents know why you were late?

TheHammer: I hope not.

AwesomeNinja13: This is getting interesting! It's like those big changes in a story. What are they called again?

AmyCahill: Plot twists.

AwesomeNinja13: Yeah! It's like a plot twist.

BringMeYourChocolate has logged on.

BringMeYourChocolate: Sinead! Where'd you put the aspirin?

Einstienette15: Ned, how many times do I have to tell you? In the cupoard under the upstaris bathroom sink.

RH555: Madi wants to tell you something, but she's too lazy to log on to her account. Madison here. Hammy, seriously?

TheHammer: What?

RH555: Dad found out why you were late.

Einsteinette15: I was worried this would happen.

FashionQueen01: This is better than Gossip Girl.

ETolliver has logged on.

IanLuc4: Get out of here Evan, no one likes you.

ETolliver has logged off.

AwesomeNinja13: Back to the story before Evan interuppted.

BringMeYourChocolate: Ted figured it out a few minutes ago. He said he has a keen eye for this kind of thing. Pun intended.

AmyCahill: Don't tell me you two are dating.

Einsteinette15: Um...

TheHammer: Well...

AwesomeNinja13: PURPLE JELLYBEANS!

FashionQueen01: What is Daniel going on about now?

BringMeYourChocolate: Who knows? Back to more important matters. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS SINEAD?

Einstienette15: It was kind of an accident.

TheHammer: Emphasis on the kind of.

Eistienette15: Helpful, Hamilton.

TheHammer: It's what I do.

IanLuc4: Ignore Natalie when she says that-

FashionQueen01: Ian just screamed like a girl.

AwesomeNinja13: I KNEW IT!

IanLuc4: I DO NOT SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!

RH555: Reagan again. And I bet my weight lifting set that Ian does scream like a girl.

BringMeYourChocolate: Why are we even arguing about this.

IanLuc4: Thank you!

BringMeYourChocolate: We all know that Ian screams like he's a five year-old girl in a horror movie. Let's move on.

AmyCahill: This is the weirdest chat session I've been on.

TwinVision has logged on.

TwinVision: It's like the author's aren't even trying anymore.

TheAuthors have logged on.

TheAuthors: Madison's right; we're not trying.

TheAuthors have logged off.

TheHammer: o_o Slightly creeped out.

RH555: Who isn't?

AwesomeNinja13: I'm not.

BringMeYourChocolate: But you're Dan.

FashionQueen01: King of all that is weird and creepy.

AwesomeNinja13: That means I'm the king of all things Natalie and Natalie related.

IanLuc4: You walked right into that one, Natalie.

AmyCahill: Hate to agree with Ian, but you kinda did.

TwinVision: Where'd Sinead go? She hasn't said anything in a while.

Einsteinette15: I was multi-tasking this chat room with my chemistry experiment.

AwesomeNinja13: Saw that one coming.

FashionQueen01: You obviously need a life, Daniel.

AwesomeNinja13: Even electronically you mess up my name.

AmyCahill: The Kabras will always call you Daniel. Get used to it, Dan.

TheHammer: Well, it's been nice talking to you all, but I now must log off and defend myself against my dad.

RH555: Have fun!

TheHammer has logged off.

IanLuc4: How could anyone have fun being pummeled by your building of a father?

TwinVision: One of the many things _you_ wouldn't understand.

BringMeYourChocolate: I don't think anyone would understand. Ted just announced that the worst thing about being blind is not being able to watch baby animal videos.

AmyCahill: Too true.

Einsteinette15: They're too adorable to live without.

AwesomeNinja13: Ew. Girly-obsessing-over-baby-animals moment.

FashionQueen01: What did we even learn from this chat room?

RH555: That it's fun to scare Ian.

IanLuc4: No it's not.

BringMeYourChocolate: That Ian screams like a girl.

IanLuc4: What is it? Pick on Ian day?

TwinVision: Best day of the year.

AmyCahill: That Hamilton and Sinead have been dating in secret for who knows how long?

AwesomeNinja13: I WILL NOT TAKE THIS SITTING DOWN! I may take it standing up, but not sitting down.

AmyCahill: You're such a dweeb.

Einsteinette15: That the author's don't even try anymore.

TwinVision: That baby animal videos solve the world's problems.

IanLuc4: And that no one likes Evan.

AmyCahill: I like Evan!

IanLuc4: Whatever you tell yourself to get to sleep at night.

BringMeYourChocolate: Wow, Ian. Sensitive.

Einsteinette15 has logged off.

RH555 has logged off.

FashionQueen01 has logged off.

TwinVision has logged off.

BringMeYourChocolate has logged off.

IanLuc4 has logged off.

AmyCahill has logged off.

AwesomeNinja13: Why did everyone log off?

CrazyFanGirl600000000 has logged on.

AwesomeNinja13 has logged off.

* * *

><p>Dinner that night was quite similair. Including Evan interrupting and Ian telling him to leave because no one likes him. Dan was still being a dweeb. Amy was confronting Sinead about the whole secret relationship thing. And Hamilton talked with Ted about baby animal videos.<p>

A randomly normal day at the Cahill mansion.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that is it. Quite random. BTW: CrazyFanGirl600000000 is just a random fangirl they all try to avoid. The ending was a split second decision; having them all in the same house, but I thought it made it made it a tad bit more funny.<strong>

**Please review, favourite or both! :)**


End file.
